I Love You, Okay
by SkittlesLife
Summary: Quinn likes Santana, but doesn't want to mess up their friendship. Will she get the courage to confess here feelings or will it be too late? Bad at summaries. Please read, I swear it's a good story. AU Quinntana!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and it's Quinntana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and other characters.**

* * *

I've always wanted somebody to love unconditionally. To hold in my arms and never let them go. To kiss all the time and to take care of until you we died. I never thought I would meet that person, let alone in New York, and definitely not in a coffee shop. She walked in all her glory and all I could do was stare. I didn't speak to her or anything, I just admired her from afar, and then she got her coffee and left without even a look in my direction. I never thought I see her again because frankly we are in New York; it's rare to see any stranger twice here. I did see her again though, I had a put up an ad for a roommate online, and I know what you're thinking letting a complete and udder stranger into your home, but I actually did the interviews at the coffee shop so technically they never got to see the apartment, anyway she was actually one of the people who came for the interview and no I didn't let her have to room just because I've seen her before and thought she was beautiful and would totally like to fuck her. I gave her the room because she was the best match and I could tell we would get along well. It also helped that we were going to the same school, NYU, and that the apartment was close to the school. Oh by the way, my name is Quinn Fabray and this is the story about how I fell in love with my roommate Santana Lopez.

Quinn's POV

"Ugh where is my bacon? I just had some yesterday!" I can't believe there isn't any more bacon in the fridge.

"You ate it all yesterday Q," my roommate Santana says. It's been two months since she moved in with me and it's been fine. We rarely ever argue or fight. Over the two months I have started to develop feelings for Santana. I haven't told her or anything. I'm too afraid, not that she won't like me because I'm a girl, I mean Santana is a lesbian so I won't gross her out…well maybe I will but because I'm me. I don't mean to say that I am disgusting or not well-mannered, but I'm just Quinn and mostly likely Santana will reject me, plus she's been talking to this girl named Tyler lately and they're almost always together. She won't shut up about her. I mean I get why, Tyler is absolutely stunning. She really favors Vanessa Hudgens. She also has an amazing personality and she's super nice. I can't seem to dislike the girl. I don't think they go out, but they sure act like it... Nobody knows I like Santana, not even my best friends and I tell them everything, but I don't want them to try to play match maker for me and Santana. Ugh these feelings for Santana are more difficult than I thought they were.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!" Oh I must have zoned out for a while. "Yeah, I'm sorry San. I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I've been calling your name for the last five minutes and you never responded. What were you thinking about?"

Oh crap, I can't tell her what I was actually thinking about, that would just be a disaster. "Nothing, I was just thinking about if Kurt had class today or not so we could hang out today and get ready tonight together."

"Oh okay, well I have class so I'll talk to you later okay."

"Yeah bye San, I'll talk to you later." "Bye, Q." Ugh Santana why are you always in my head!

Santana's POV

Quinn really freaked me out earlier. Then she lied to me about what she was thinking about. I know we aren't that close, but I thought we could at least trust each other. But maybe I'm reading too much into it. It was probably nothing and she'll just tell me when she's ready. Well I better get to the subway before I'm late to class and my teacher makes a big deal out of it. I swear he's such a dick. But hopefully I will get to see Tyler afterwards. I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning. I know what you're thinking; do you not have other friends? I do, it's just we usually hang out after class and then talk all night, but yesterday we didn't talk at all, she even ignored me in class, I don't know what I did, but I am going to get to the bottom of it.

**After Class**

Why is she still ignoring me? She sat all the way on the other side of the room today and she usually sits next to me. Oh, there she is and she's alone. Bingo! "Tyler! Hey, Tyler wait up!" Ugh why is she walking faster, she is so lucky that I'm not wearing heels today. Finally I'm next to her! "Tyler, what is your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana." She doesn't know what I'm talking about!

"Seriously, you've been ignoring me since yesterday! Did I do something it hurt you or something? Because if I did then I'm sorry and…" "Santana stop okay. You didn't do anything wrong, I just…I like you okay and I know we play around and flirt, but it was getting hard to control my feelings around you and I didn't want to be rejected by you, so I thought if we didn't talk for a few days…..that maybe I could calm down and…." I had to cut her off, I've been crushing on Tyler for a while, but I didn't want to scare her off so I never told her how I felt. And she is so cute when she rambles, so of course I kissed her and let me tell you, there are no major fireworks or anything, but it is feels amazing. I had to break it though when oxygen became necessary. "You know you talk too much."

"I have heard that before." We both laugh; gosh I never thought I would be kissing Tyler. She's so beautiful.

"Thanks you aren't so bad yourself." Oops, I guess I said that out loud. "Santana…." "Yes, Tyler" " I don't want to be just another girl that you hook up with, I want to date you and be your girlfriend, and if you don't want that then all I ask is just a few days to get used to you not wanting me and then we can work on being friends again." I thought when I kissed her that she would understand that I feel the same, but I guess I have to actually tell her.

"Tyler, I have feelings for you, actual feelings and I would love for us to go on dates and for you to be my girlfriends, but first I want you to go out with me and my friends tonight."

"San I would love to go out with your friends tonight. As long as I get the first dance and the last dance and all the dances in between." Of course, she wouldn't be Tyler, if she didn't want dancing.

"You know, I wouldn't have it any other way." And we seal that conversation with a kiss.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first story. Be nice and leave reviews please. I want to know what y'all think and I am also looking for a beta so if anybody is interested then just PM me. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowdrop1026: Lol there will be plenty of drama and Quinn will definitely be jealous. **

**Gringa: Thanks for the tip; I'll keep that in mind for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except story line and other characters. And all the mistakes!**

**ALSO I AM CHANGING SANTANA'S GIRLFRIEND'S NAME TO JESSIE!**

* * *

Quinn's POV

I never thought shopping with Kurt would be so exhausting. Although, Kurt did help me pick out an amazing new outfit. It sucks thought because neither Rachel nor Kurt could make it tonight. Kurt has a date with his new boyfriend, Blaine, and Rachel said something about a strict sleeping schedule that she had to maintain because of this new play she is in and how it would affect her performance the next day if she went out tonight. I zoned her out when she started to ramble on and on. Well that at least gives me more time with Santana. I wonder what her friends are like. I know she only hangs out with a few people. I hope they like me. Oh crap my phone's going off. Where did I put it? Oh, there it is! Yay, its Santana, wait calm down, you don't want to seem desperate.

"Hello" "Yeah Q, its Santana." "I know who it is San, that's the whole point of caller id." "Quit being a smartass, I was just calling to see if Rachel and Kurt are still coming." "No, Rachel has some rehearsal tomorrow and Kurt has a date tonight." "Okay, well I'm heading home now, that way we can get ready together and you won't be alone." Awww, that's so cute! She cares if I'm alone or not. "Yeah, that's sounds good. I'll see you later then." "Okay, bye Q." "Bye, San." I have a feeling tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

Santana's POV

After I hung up with Quinn, I proceeded to call Jessie to tell her that I would be getting ready at home. "Hey Jess." "Hey San, what's up? Missing me already?" "Haha, you wish! No, I called to tell you that I'm just going to get ready at home because as it turns out, Rachel and Kurt couldn't make it and I don't want Quinn to walk by herself to the club." "So you rather I walk by myself there?" Oh crap, I didn't mean for her to feel as if I didn't care about her. "No, no, no, I just know you know how to get there and seeing as this would be her first time, I didn't want her to get lost or anything, I didn't…" "San, San, I was just kidding, I know your just being a good friend. As long as we get to dance, then it's all good." "What's a club without dancing? That's like an ice cream shop without vanilla or chocolate ice cream!" "San, you're so weird, I'll see you later at the club." "Bye, Jess." Dang, for a second there, I thought I offended her. I mean I just didn't want Quinn to be by herself, but shouldn't I be more worried more about my girlfriend, than my friend? Maybe, I'm just over thinking this. Okay Santana, time to get home and get ready for tonight.

**2 Hours Later**

"Hey Q, you ready to go?" "Yeah, just a second, I need to get my purse." I have to say I look good tonight. I had on a skin tight black skirt, a plain white button-up shirt, red heels, and red and black jewelry. I cleaned up nice. Jessie won't be able to keep her hands off of me in this outfit. "Okay, I'm ready, what do you think?" I heard Quinn say from behind me. I turned around and my jaw just dropped. Quinn was standing there in a strapless red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She had on black heels. Her hair was straightened and she had red lipstick. She had on light make-up and she absolutely amazing. "Damn Q. You look totally fuckable." "Thanks San. I'm going to take that as a compliment." "Sorry, I meant to say that you look amazing." Damn it, now I'm blushing! "It's okay San. I know what you meant. Let's get going." "Yeah, let's."

* * *

Quinn's POV

Santana looked breath-taking in her outfit, though I couldn't really tell her that. I locked the door to the apartment and we headed to the club. On the way, Santana tried to give me a brief overview about her friends. I say tried because all I could do was stare at her lips. They just looked so good and kissable. I had to stop though when we made it to the club. "You ready to meet my crazy friends?" I heard Santana ask me. "Yeah, let's do this!" On the inside, I'm flipping the fuck out! "Haha, okay Q. Follow me." When we got inside, there were people everywhere. We headed towards to the V.I.P. area. The bouncer immediately let us in. I guess they knew Santana pretty well. "My friend runs this club." That explains not having to wait to get inside and getting inside V.I.P. We headed to a table that four people had already occupied. They all greeted Santana as soon as we were close enough. "Hey guys. This is my friend and roommate, Quinn." I heard different variations of hey from them. "Okay so this is my best friend Brittany," she pointed to a cheerful blonde. I had to admit Brittany was very cute and if I wasn't crushing on Santana, I would definitely talk to her. "This is my bro Noah, but everybody calls him Puck." He was okay looking, but he looked like a major player and his mowhawk that he has is ridiculous. "These are my two favorite Asians, Mike and Tina, and they go out so if don't separate from each other all night then you know why." Tina and Mike looked like I would get along with them the most so that's who I sat by. After we all the introductions were out the way, we all ordered our drinks, which were free because Puck owned the place, and just chatted and for a while. Eventually Mike and Tina went out to the dance floor to dance. Brittany went to dance too. Apparently she loves dancing and has been waiting to get out there all night. Puck left to go get some more drinks and probably flirt with as many girls along the way which just left me and Santana. But Santana kept looking over at the doorway ever few seconds that I finally had to call her out on it. "Am I that boring that you're looking for some good entertainment?" I said with a pout. "What? No, I love spending time with you, your one of my closet friends, I didn't mean to make you feel like….." Aww, she's cute when she rambles. "San I was just joking. Calm down. Who are you looking for?" "Sorry, I'm looking for Jessie. She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Of course, she's always looking for Jessie. And she would invite her out here tonight. Why would I think she would only want to spend time with just me? "Maybe, she's just running late and is just now leaving the house." Why am I taking up for her? The things I do for Santana. "Yeah, you're probably right. You want to go dance, it's getting boring just sitting here." Oh my gosh, Santana just asked me to dance, as much as I want to, I don't really know how and what if I fall or my hands are sweaty or what if I start to sweat a lot while we dance and I get pit stains or… "Quinn, are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me." "Yeah, I'm good. Let's go dance."

* * *

Santana's POV

Why does Quinn keep zoning out on me? I'm not boring am I? Probably not, I mean I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to hang out with me if I was boring. But on another note, I wonder where Jessie is. Usually she would have called me by now if she was running late. And know that we're dating; I would assume that you would tell the person that you're dating that you wouldn't be able to show. Unless some freak accident happen and she's in the hospital or worse she's dead. No, Santana you have to quit thinking about that type of stuff. I bet you that nothing like that happened at all. The worst thing that could have happened is if she didn't want to date you anymore and she decided not to show up so she wouldn't have to tell you to your face. Wait what if she really doesn't show up because she doesn't want to date me. Wait! Jessie wouldn't do that. She's too nice and sweet to do something like that. I'm just overreacting. Dang, when did me and Q get to the dance floor? Well it doesn't matter, I'm just going to focus on Q right now because it seems like she is so uncomfortable right now. "Q, are you okay? You seem a little tense." "I don't really know how to dance." Aww, that's cute! She's nervous about dancing. Wait, why is that cute? Quinn is my friend, not cute! "Q, all you have to do is listen to the music and move your hips along with the beat. Here let me show you." I grabbed her and turned her around so that my front was pressed against her back. I then moved us the beat of the song. Our hips moved together in a rhythm. For someone who couldn't dance, Quinn sure could move her ass. She then began to grind her ass onto me. It was so fucking hot. They way her body moved with the song with so sexual. My hands were still on her waist and her hands lay on top of mine. We danced like this for at least three songs before we stopped and headed back to the table where everybody else seemed to be again. I saw that Jess was at the table instantly hugged her. "Where were you? I was worried something bad happened!" She just started laughing. Why is she laughing? I'm being serious. "Gosh San calm down. I'm just running late. I took a nap and overslept. Also, my phone was dead so I couldn't text or call you so I tried to get ready as fast as I could." "Damn S! You're acting like she's your girlfriend or something!"

* * *

**Alright. Here's the second chapter. Thanks for all of you who followed and faved. I didn't think many people would like the story. Also leave reviews, they make my day ! And tell me if the chapters should be longer, shorter, or if this is good. **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi guys. I know I haven't been updating and your probably wondering what the hell happened to me, but someone in a my family died and it was very hard to deal with. I'm back now though, but I'm not sure if I have to inspiration to continue this certain story. I'm leaving a poll on my page for a new story that I'm thinking about doing. Review if you really want me to finish this stroy and go vote.**

**-Tyee(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm finally back and I'm ready to start up with this story again. I appreciate everyone who favorited or followed this story and have been patiently waiting for me to continue. Again I need a beta so if anyone is interested just PM me. And now let's get to the story.**

**BTW I'M SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE I FOUND A NEW DIRECTION TO GO WITH THIS STORY!**

Quinn's POV

Classes are so boring in college, I swear high school classes are like a god send compared to college. I mean I don't even know half of what my professor was talking about in class, but then again my mind was on Santana the whole time. I can't believe that she's dating someone, Santana hardly ever dates. She's the fuck them and dump them type and maybe call you another day to do it all over again. Although she does have a lot of girls throwing themselves at her, so I guess it makes sense to explore when you can pull like she can. Anyway it doesn't help that Jessica is gorgeous and super nice. You can't help but not to like her when she makes it so easy to. I did manage to keep my distance the whole night and just hang out with Tina. I never knew that how cool she was to talk to and she's actually pretty funny and witty. I wonder why we haven't talked as much as before…

"Hey Q. You coming in or you going to stand at the door all day?"

"Huh...what...oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking and kind of blanked out."

"Yeah I see, what were you thinking about?" Oh nothing San just how much I like you and want to do you on the counter right now. "Umm how fun Tina is and how I should hang out with her more often. Nothing major."

"Oh well Mike and I are going out to watch the football game tomorrow so you can invite her over here if you want, how come you don't think about hanging out with me often?"

"Umm San what are you talking about, we see each other all the time, we are roommates'."

"I know I just mean, we never hang out, hang out. Maybe I just miss sitting down and having a conversation with you." Santana I would drop everything for you if it meant that you and I could have alone time together.

"Oh well I'm always here San. All you have to do is ask and we can schedule something to do."

"Well next week, I want to hang out with just us two so don't make any plans." Did San just ask me on a date? That's exactly what it sounded like, I may just be overthinking things but I swear that she just did.

"Aww well that means that I have to cancel that hot date I have next week. And I thought you had plans with Jessica next week?" Why did I even mention her? Ugh, Quinn you're so stupid sometimes, now she's going to cancel on you and want to go out with her.

"Naw Jessica had to go back home to California for a family reunion of some sorts. And what hot date? Is there something you're not telling me Q?"

"Oh okay and well there was this girl in my English class but I guess we can go out another time." Santana's face expression right now is just too funny. I've never told here I was into girls before. Her jaw is completely open and it looks like she's about to have a heart attack any second now. Of course I was just playing about to about the date, but I was being totally serious when I said that I would drop it just to hang out with her even if we were just to sit down and watch TV all night on the couch and not say a word.

"Wait Q…..since when do you like girls? I could have sworn that you were straighter that a board."

"Well I've always kept my options open, I just know now that I'm completely gay in every way."

* * *

Santana's POV

Holy shit, Quinn is gay. This is fucking awesome news. Now it's going to be ten times easier to get into her pants. Wait…. hold on, I don't want to get into Q's pants. She's my best friend that would just make things all kind of messy. Plus I'm with Jessica right now, even though nothing is official and we're just dating right now. Well maybe I can mess with Q, I mean after all she didn't tell me that she was gay, so why not.

"Aww Q, why didn't you tell me? We've could have been making out and fucking all over this apartment!" Whoa, the look in Quinn's eyes right now is too fucking sexy. I think I just saw lust and love and it just made her already hazel eyes pop even more. The look left way too quickly though for my liking.

"San, I don't think you have to stamina to keep up with me if we were to fuck all over the apartment." Wait did Quinn just wink at me? And what does she mean I wouldn't have the stamina? I have stamina to go on for days; I could make girls pass out from all my lady lovin' if I wanted to. I think Q was just flirting with me though too. I mean come one you don't say things like that unless you're looking for a response, a sexual response at that.

"Q I most certainly could keep up with, I would have you screaming my name so loud that the neighbors wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Umm right, I got to go San and do this….um thing…..with…..bye." I swear Quinn just ran out so quick. Hells yeah, score one for Santana! Although as much as I would love to gloat about this, I wonder if Quinn is alright. I mean she did run out of here pretty fast and she seemed kind of off before she left and she was breathing really deeply and erratically. Well I sure she will tell me if something is wrong when she feels like it. I need to go call Mike and make sure we're still going out tonight and talk about these feelings that I'm having.


End file.
